Automotive vehicles rely on low-voltage power to support a variety of electrical devices. Traditional vehicle power distribution systems rely on a single power bus to provide power to all of the electrical devices. As such, any electrical device can affect the operation of the single power bus. For example, a short circuit condition in an electrical device may decrease the voltage to an unsatisfactory level. Such voltage fluctuations can impact the performance of other electrical components and systems.